


here lies a Gentle Queen

by PsychiatristGirl



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, Susan Pevensie Deserved Better, Susan Pevensie Never Forgot, Susan Pevensie-centric, The Problem of Susan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychiatristGirl/pseuds/PsychiatristGirl
Summary: a poetic reflection into Susan Pevensie's mind after the train accident
Kudos: 7





	here lies a Gentle Queen

**Author's Note:**

> decided to send this lil baby out into the void after leaving it to stew in my Notes for a year. my first posted work on ao3, all criticism welcome <3

her onyx hair   
slate-grey eyes  
a smile that gutted men  
and stopped wars  
but they call her the Doubter  
smear her name   
between tomes of history  
and minds of her siblings  
burn her Gentleness  
in the fire of judgement and the ice of scorn  
all that remains is a husk  
of her magnanimity, her power  
they say she forgot  
but she didn't, she didn't  
(i didn't forget, i couldn't)

they speak of Lucy's bravery  
how she faced  
two armies  
with a dagger and a cordial  
how her smiles lit up stormy skies  
and her hands healed the wounds  
her innocence renowned  
she shines like a beacon  
guiding Narnians down the righteous paths  
with her faith and devotion  
to Him  
(i'm sorry i ever doubted you, Lu  
but won't you forgive me?  
you always had quite an imagination  
and it took me a while to see  
what you always believed in.)

they speak of Edmund's justice  
how he faced  
his demons   
within and around   
with no gifts to his name  
except his cunning and a smirk  
how his network of spies kept peace   
and his battle plans that always worked  
his brilliance renowned  
he shines like a lighthouse  
guiding Narnians to redemption and forgiveness  
for every traitor   
ultimately repents  
(i'm sorry i ever doubted you, Ed  
but won't you forgive me?  
you didn't betray us for sweets  
and it took me a while to see  
how the shadows of your past haunted your footsteps.)

they speak of Peter's grandeur  
how he faced   
impossible odds  
with his sword and his shield  
how his armies reigned in the battle fields  
and how his grin lit up their court  
his tenacity renowned  
he shines like a star  
guiding Narnians to glory and honour  
for a leader never breaks  
and loves his kingdom selflessly  
(i'm sorry i ever doubted you, Pete  
but won't you forgive me?  
you always kept us safe and sound  
and it took me a while to see  
how your shoulders quivered with the weight of the entire world.)

lately life seems like a chore  
all she does is kneel  
at her siblings' graves  
and weep tears of guilt and anger  
and remember the country  
she once called Home  
she knows not where  
her sister and brothers are  
(oh, Lu and Ed and Pete,  
how i miss you so)  
but still she seeks forgiveness  
in the drab grey streets   
and darkening skies  
of a world   
she never belonged to

(i'm sorry i ever doubted you, Aslan  
but won't you forgive me?  
you gave me a home and a country to rule  
and it took me a while to see  
how you ultimately loved me just as much as you loved my siblings.)


End file.
